headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: Destiny
"Destiny" is the eighth episode of season five of the supernatural drama series Angel and the ninety-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Skip Schoolnik and written by David Fury and Steven S. DeKnight. It first aired on the WB Network on November 19th, 2003. In this episode, Spike receives a package at Wolfram & Hart containing an amulet that flashes, causing him to recorporealize. Now that there are two vampires with souls, the meaning behind the Shanshu prophecy is called into question. Angel and Spike consult with prophecy specialist Rutherford Sirk, who tells them that the prophecy states they must find the Cup of Perpetual Torment. Whoever drinks from it is destined to fulfill the Shanshu prophecy and regain their humanity. Angel and Spike race to find the cup at the Columns Opera House, ultimately getting into a classic throw down. A victor emerges, but is the Cup really all that it is cracked up to be? Meanwhile, an old foe returns to plot a new scheme to take down Team Angel. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc two of the Angel: Season Five DVD collection. * Production code number: 5ADH08. * This is the fourth episode of Angel directed by Skip Schoolnik. He previously directed "Habeas Corpses". His next episode is "Underneath". * This is the tenth episode of Angel written by David Fury. He previously wrote "Just Rewards". His next episode is "You're Welcome". * This is the eighth episode of Angel written by Steven S. DeKnight. He previously wrote "Hell-Bound". His next episode is "Damage". * Drusilla appears in flashback only to the year 1880. * This is the second and final appearance of Rutherford Sirk. He appeared last in season four episode, "Home". * This is the first supernatural action work for actor Aaron D. Spears. * Christian Kane makes an uncredited cameo appearance as Lindsey McDonald at the end of this episode, where he is shown with his hand fully restored, his body covered in tattoos and conspiring with Eve to play Team Angel and the Senior Partners against one another. Lindsey appeared last in the season two episode, "Dead End". * First work in a supernatural drama series for actor Justin Connor. * First work in a supernatural drama series for actor Mark Kelly. He will go on to play Dale in four episodes of Mad Men starring Angel actor Vincent Kartheiser as well as Jeremy in the 2012 film The Do-Deca-Pentathlon with Buffy the Vampire Slayer actress Emma Caulfield. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce's absence in this episode is explained that he is taking a leave of absence following the harrowing incident where he believed that he had killed his own father, Roger Wyndam-Pryce. Angel: Lineage Allusions * The song that Spike is listening to in his car is "Too Drunk to Fuck" by the punk rock band the Dead Kennedys. Quotes * Spike: You never knew the real me. You were too busy trying to see your own reflection. .... * Drusilla: Look what I made. It's called Willy. * Spike: William. .... * Angel: You took my Viper. * Spike: My Viper now, mate. Possession's nine-tenths. Oughta know that, runnin' a law firm and such. .... * Spike: Drusilla may have sired me, but you made me a monster. .... * Harmony Kendall: Get off! * Spike: That's the idea. ... * Charles Gunn: I just went to the white room to see what the big cat had to say. * Angel: And? * Charles Gunn: Cat's gone. * Eve: Gone? * Charles Gunn: The white room, too. Elevator just opened up into a howling abyss. You ever heard a howling abyss? Terrible sound. .... * Eve: So there's a cup. * Spike: Perpetual torment? Just know that's not gonna taste very good. .... * Spike: Take a long look, hero. I'm nothing like you! * Angel: No. You're less. That's why Buffy never really loved you, because you weren't me. * Spike: Guess that means she was thinking about you...all those times I was puttin' it to her. .... * Angel: Is that what you think you are, a hero? * Spike: Saved the world, didn't I? * Angel: Once. Talk to me after you've done it a couple more times. .... * Spike: It's like she's still got a bit of a child in her. * Angelus: Perhaps two or three by now. .... * Eve: This town might not be big enough for the both of you. * Spike: Well, screw this town, then. Screw this devil's funhouse, Angel, and screw you for good measure. I think I'll take the new flesh and bones across the pond back to Europe. .... * Spike: (Drinks from Cup of Perpetual Torment) It's... Mountain Dew. .... * Charles Gunn: Don't be fingering the robots. .... * Spike: Look at you, thinking you're the big savior fighting for truth, justice, and soccer moms. But you still can't lay flesh on a cross without smelling like bacon, can you? * Angel: Like you're any different. * Spike: Well, that's just it. I am, and you know it. You had a soul forced on you, as a curse, make you suffer for all the horrible things you'd done. But me, I fought for my soul. Went through the demon trials. Almost did me in a dozen times over, but I kept fighting 'cause I knew it was the right thing to do. It's my destiny. * Angel: Really? Heard it was just to get into a girl's pants. .... * Spike: At least give me Wesley's office, I mean, since he's gone. * Angel: He's not gone. He's on a leave of absence. * Spike: Yeah, right. Boo-hoo. Thought he killed his bloody father. Try staking your mother when she's coming on to you! * Harmony Kendall: Well, that explains a lot. .... * Angelus: You know Darla, Master's pet. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2003/Episodes Category:November, 2003/Episodes